Dulce espera
by InuYasha Love18
Summary: Hinata esta embarazada y debe darle la noticia a Naruto ¿Como se tomara nuestro ninja hiperactivo esta noticia?


Hinata miraba incrédula el pequeño aparatito que contenía dos rayas rosas.

-_Positivo-_ pensó la oji-perla. Sentía felicidad, emoción, tristeza, miedo un sinfín de emociones y sentimientos recorrían su interior. Sin pensarlo poso su mano en su vientre acariciándolo, sintiéndose llena, completa llevaba una vida ahí dentro, fruto del amor de ella y de su rubio. Ahora por su mente tenía un sinfín de ideas debía decirle a Naruto que iba a ser padre la pregunta era ¿Cómo hacerlo? Pensó en miles de ideas pero se ponía nerviosa solo de pensarlo entonces decidió ir a ver a Sakura ella estaba embarazada de casi 7 meses de seguro sabría darle un consejo de cómo decirle a Naruto lo que estaba pasando.

Salió de la mansión y fue directamente a la residencia Uchiha. Sakura hacia ya tres meses estaba en reposo por su ya avanzado embarazo y el estrés del hospital la obligaron a dejar su trabajo y quedarse en su casa.

Golpeo la puerta de la gran casa y fue Sasuke quien salió a recibirla.

-buenas tardes Sasuke-kun-dijo Hinata saludando al pelinegro

-buenas tardes Hinata supongo bienes a ver a Sakura pasa-invito el Uchiha

Cuando entro a la casa pudo divisar a Sakura sentada en uno de los grandes sillones de la sala acariciando su vientre.

-hola Hina-chan!Como estas?-pregunto la ojijade

-hola Saku-chan vengo a contarte algo-comenzó a decir la ojiperla cuando vio a Sasuke entrar a la sala.

-Sasuke podrías dejarnos solas por favor?-pidió Sakura a su esposo

-no es necesario-dijo rápidamente Hinata- de seguro a Sasuke le alegrara lo que tengo que decir-

Así Sasuke se quedo sentado al lado de Sakura. Hinata estaba parada frente a ellos nerviosa jugaba con sus dedos.

-muy bien Hina que es lo que precisas amiga?-pregunto Sakura intrigada al ver el notorio nerviosismo de su amiga

-Bu…bueno es que debo pedirte un consejo amiga- tartamudeo cosa que hace mucho no hacia.

-dime Hina no tengas miedo-

-yo… yo estoy embarazada-pronuncio Hinata sonriendo.

Sakura y Sasuke quedaron perplejos ante esto pero luego Sakura se levanto del sillón y abrazo a su amiga al igual que Sasuke lo hizo.

-felicidades Hina-chan-grito emocionada Sakura- supongo que el consejo que quieres es como decirle al tonto de Naruto que va a hacer padre verdad?-

-si así es Sakura-

-creo que deberías ir a decírselo ahora-opino Sasuke- es lo mejor-

-tu…tú crees?-pregunto Hinata desconfiada

-sii ve ahora y díselo Hinata sabes lo mucho que Naruto anhela una familia se pondrá feliz cuando lo sepa-opino Sakura

-bien iré en este momento a la torre Hokage a decírselo-dijo Hianta al fin decidida- muchas gracias chicos-dijo esto saliendo corriendo de la casa de sus amigos hacia la torre Hokage.

Llego y se encontró con Shizune y le pidió si podía entrar a ver a Naruto esta le dijo que si y fue hacia su oficina.

Golpeo la puerta y oyó un fuerte-PASE!- y así entro a la oficina.

-Ho…hola Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata tartamudeando

-hola Hina-chan!Que haces aquí?-dijo apareciendo entre muchos papeles esparcidos por el escritorio.

-Na…Naruto yo vengo a decirte algo muy importante-dijo Hinata nerviosa.

Naruto al darse cuenta del nerviosismo de su mujer se levanto de la silla y tomo la mano de Hinata y se dio cuenta que al tomar la mano de Hinata algo callo a sus manos. Era el test de embarazo Hinata salió tan apurada que en todo este tiempo no se dio cuenta de que llevaba el test en la mano.

Naruto observo bien el test el sabía lo que era había visto el de Sakura por accidente cuando fue al baño de la casa Uchiha. Vio las dos rayas rosas marcadas en él y palideció subió la mirada y miro a Hinata a los ojos como buscando una explicación.

-Hi…Hinata ¿esto es tuyo?-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el rubio

-si Naruto-kun yo… yo estoy embarazada vas a ser padre Naruto-dijo Hinata por fin.

Naruto al oír eso quedo perplejo mudo quería decir tantas cosas pero no podía sentía tantas cosas en su interior entonces recordó que Hinata estaba frente a él cuando la miro las lagrimas de la ojiperla ya bañaban sus mejillas sonrosadas entonces la abrazo muy fuerte.

-TE AMO HINATA-CHAN!-Grito Naruto- SOY EL HOMBRE MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO!-le dijo para luego besarla.

Hinata estaba feliz veía como Naruto sonreía y gritaba contento por la noticia.

-gracias Hina-chan-le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella se dio cuenta de que los ojos turquesa de Naruto habían lagrimas lagrimas de felicidad.

El rubio salto por la ventana de su oficina hacia la aldea cuando Hinata se asomo lo vio dirigiéndose al mirador de la aldea. Salió corriendo de la oficina y ahí se encontró con todos sus amigos que le preguntaron por qué el rubio se había ido así. Sakura y Sasuke se miraron al saber el por qué de la felicidad de su amigo.

Todos fueron en dirección al mirador donde Naruto estaba en la cima y todos los aldeanos pararon para mirarlo entre ellos sus maestros Ero-senin Kakashi-sensei y Iruka-

-Aldeanos debo darles un comunicado urgente-comenzó a decir Naruto algunos aldeanos se asustaron pensando que podría decir algo malo.

-La señorita Hinata Hyuga me dio una gran noticia hoy y esa noticia quiero compartirla con ustedes-

-Habla Naruto no tenemos todo el día-grito Kiba desde abajo

-bueno el asunto es que yo Naruto Uzumaki VOY A SER PADRE!-grito a todo pulmón el rubio con una gran sonrisa. De un salto bajo del mirador y fue hacia donde estaba Hinata y la beso en los labios.

Todos los amigos de la pareja los felicitaron incluyendo los aldeanos estaban felices de que su Hokage fuera a hacer padre.

Era de noche Hinata salía del baño de haberse dado una ducha había sido un dia agotador pero feliz. Entro a la habitación lista para acostarse cuando de repente su amado rubio la tomo por la cintura y beso su cuello.

-Naruto-kun no vi que estabas aquí-dijo Hinata sonriendo

-hola mi amor-le dijo el rubio voltenadola para así verla-sabes deberíamos ir pensando en un nombre para el bebe que dices si es varón le ponemos Minato como su abuelo?-dijo Naruto todo emocionado

-me parece una buena idea Naru-kun y si es niña podríamos ponerle Hana como mi mama-dijo Hinata


End file.
